This project is designed to develop novel catechol-functionalized polymers for medical device coatings with increased lubricity. Catechols have been shown to be key components in the adhesive proteins that mussels secrete to attach to underwater surfaces. The catechol has a number of different non-covalent bond interactions which serve to increase adherence of catechol-functionalized molecules to both organic and inorganic substrates. This ability will be utilized to create coatings that adhere to previously difficult-to-coat medical device materials such as silicone, PEBAX-72 and Teflon, opening the way to enhanced device properties for these materials. Catechols will be incorporated by synthesizing a catechol monomer and copolymerizing with vinyl pyrrolidone, a commonly used hydrogel coating for increasing the slipperiness of a coating. While catechols have been previously attached to other polymers, they have been limited primarily to poly(ethylene glycol). The innovation in this proposal lies in the development of catechol-functionalized polymers for improved lubricity coatings for medical devices. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal will develop coatings for cardiovascular medical devices to increase slipperiness and compatibility with the blood. It targets specific materials used in the device fabrication which are difficult to coat with a novel approach inspired by mussels. These mussel-inspired coatings should allow easier insertion of medical devices with less tissue injury and pain. Improved medical devices will improve patient comfort and health.